DanTDM Wiki:Rules
The following are the Rules for this wiki. If you break a rule once, that may not be good, but it could be by accident, so you get a warning, if you break a rule again you get your last warning, if you break a rule for the third time, you'll be banned NO EXCEPTIONS, unless you have your reasons, then if you NEED and only if you NEED to break a rule, contact an Admin first, of course an Admin won't have to ask an Admin, but if an Admin breaks these rule said Admin will still be banned. Rules Basic Rules * No Swearing What-so-ever, unless you're editing a Transcript article and Dan swears. * Respect each other, disrespect is not tolerated, not even to people who are disrespectful to you, just contact an Admin about this user and he'll get a Warning or be Banned. * NEVER delete something on your Message Wall unless it's Inappropriate and if it's something you don't want to talk about, just leave a message saying "I don't want to talk about it". * For pages that doesn't need to exist on this wiki, use External Links to a wiki for the matter. * If a page is gonna have a Category with the name of the game (eg. Minecraft) than Dan has to have: 1. Made over 5 Videos on the game and or series. 2. There's a Playlist for the game on his Channel. * No linking other wiki's in comments, in the past people, have been leaving links for the ZephPlays Wiki, even do we here at the DanTDM Wiki have nothing against the ZephPlays, promoting yourself or anything isn't allowed, you can, however, leave links to social media's on your User Page. * If a FANDOM User without an account breaks one of these rules, they'll get banned instantly. * If an Admin leaves a message to you, you'll have 2 Days to respond before you get 2 Warnings for avoiding an Admin. * A game can have an article so long as DanTDM has played it once. Rules About The Rules * You don't need to read this entire page, you can skip over certain parts of the rules if you're never planning on editing pages that those rules apply to (eg. Rules about Video Pages). * If you haven't read the rules in a week of editing, you will be Banned. Video Article Rules * Every video article should be stationed like this one. * If you can't finish a section of an article (eg. Plot) then put WIP ''on it, the text has to be ''Italic (to get Italic press Ctrl I.) * If there's a character you don't know, just put ??? where his name would be, maybe someone will know who he is and help you out. * No characters from the Treasure Room, only characters who appear outside it can be on the character section, but if a character does appear in the treasure room, you can put that on said characters appearance section. Articles prior to these rules do not apply. Character Rules * All Character Articles should be stationed like this one, articles made before these rules are an exception. * No saying that the character your writing about sucks or that they should never exist, you can post this in the comments instead, but you can't type stuff such as This is the Best Character on the page either. * Only Original characters can have a page, instead, use External Links for non-original characters, unless Dan gives the character a name. (eg. Bobby) Item Rules * Only original items are allowed (eg. Wolf Trophy), books are also allowed, so long as they have a different name than book. Transcript Rules * All Transcripts should be stationed like this one.